Rio de Hadas
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A Western AU for everyone's favorite movie! Even if they don't know it yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Wellp I did this against better judgement but as a cowgirl and a fangirl** _ **and**_ **someone who has seen practically every true Western out there I had to do this… plus some fans prodding didn't hurt. I have created the Western AU for Strange Magic. Somebody stop me…**

Marianne Fairchild gritted her teeth as she fanned herself politely in the church. God, she hated how hot it was here in the summer. She sighed as she twisted in the hard wooden pew as a bead of sweat trickled down her spine between the nonexistent space between her corset and her flesh.

It wasn't helping that the pastor's sermon was dragging on into mid-afternoon. She was all for a good old fashioned fire and brimstone sermon, especially ever since her two timing son of a snake fiancé was caught cheating on her with some hussy at a whore house by none other than Marianne herself.

Of course all her accusations meant nothing when people found out a respectable lady like her, daughter of the Mayor of Rio de Hadas, who had studied back East and even a year abroad in England. By all rights she should be a proper lady of high breeding and respectability, so what was she doing anywhere near a saloon in the first place?

The answer?

It was complicated.

She was just so excited about getting married to the eligible handsome _perfect_ man in the west. At least that's what she thought. She had heard that he was drinking with some buddies in the saloon and she had gone to bring him a little gift and token of her undying affections… at least they were undying until she found the sorry dog and that hussy draped all over one another.

To make matters worse he acted like it was no big deal, and kept trying to gain her affections after she declared the wedding off. Her sister, Dawn, was flabbergasted but knew her sister enough to know that she had her reasons.

As a matter of fact he was sitting right beside her in church today. But he wasn't listening to the pastor. Instead he was trying to make another move to get Marianne back in his good graces. He kept moving closer and his shoulder was brushing hers now.

Marianne's teeth were grinding together in rage and the straw that broke the camel's back came when his hand brushed over hers and lighted on her heavily skirted knee. Marianne's fan snapped shut drawing some looks from the people around her, and before Dawn could stop her, once she recognized the look in her sister's eye, Marianne had punched Sheriff Roland in the mouth.

Without another word she stood and stormed out the church, vowing to pray extra after this. She gave a huff and knew she would hear it from her father as soon as they got home. She didn't care. He had pushed it too far. So Marianne hiked up her skirt a little, none too scandalous, and started through the barren streets, everyone was in the chapel, save the drunkards still swimming in their swill from last night.

Marianne stormed down the streets and straight to her house. She slammed into her house and started upstairs to her bedroom. Sitting down at her vanity Marianne huffed, pulling the fancy pins from her fancy hat and unbuttoning her fancy dress to change into her riding outfit.

Nothing made her feel quite so much better, so healed, so free, as a good long ride out on the ranges. She slipped her secreted gun belt around her waist. She had bought the pearl handled colt and the matching dagger from a trading post on her way back out west to Rio de Hadas. She had started practicing with it in secret whenever she took her long rides out to the ranges and she was a damned good shot if she did say so herself, able to, intentionally, shoot a single barb off a cactus from ten feet away.

Marianne wove her long brown curls into a braid and went out back to saddle her horse and take off. She had just hefted her large saddle onto her gelding's back when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Marianne," she spun hand flying to her chest in surprise.

"Oh," she gasped. "Sunny, I thought you were at the church."

"You sorta stunned the old pastor to silence with that punch. Course you sorta stunned everybody with that one. Don't worry. Your father and sister aren't home yet. Need some help with Gunner?" he asked holding up the bridle. The horse dipped his head and took the bit from him as he slipped the leather headstall onto him.

"Thanks, Sunny," Marianne said, planting a foot in the stirrup and pulling herself up into the saddle, taking the reins from the farm hand. Yes, her father was the mayor, but her father owned a good sized patch of land, no sprawling ranch but a decent little farm.

Sunny smiled at her and opened Gunner's stall door. Marianne gave a shout of thanks and took off like a shot out of town, leaving a trail of dust like she was an outlaw hightailing it to her hideout. She just had to get away for a while.

000

Meanwhile on the other end of town a gang of outlaws known as Los Duendes gathered, their boss a long, thin, imposing figure, clenched the reins of his horse tighter in his leather gloved hand. His free hand reached to his hip and unlashed his hog-leg. He turned to his right hand man, a goofy little man with an overbite who was none too bright and obviously hadn't got much further than the first grade in grammar school, and the rough and tumble rotund woman who was more brains than the first but not near as much as she thought.

"Look at all those rich suckers coming out of their Sunday meeting," chuckled the gang boss darkly. "All those baubles and jewels look rather cumbersome in this heat. What say you boys we relieve these good folks of their burdens."

He received unanimous shouts of agreement from his posse. He grinned a smile brimming with crooked teeth and eyes were dark with glee.

"Let's ride!"

 **Well here's the first chapter! Goooooooodddd this is going to be my brainchild! I thought that was going to be Shilo's story noooooooo heart-of-the-dragon on tumblr and 50% of the rest of the Strangerverse said otherwise…. Thanks guys. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter one blew up! I love you guys and I am glad Rio de Hadas took off so well. Here is the next chapter.**

The sound of gunshots rang out and Marianne pulled Gunner to a sharp stop.

"No," she gasped, "Papa… Dawn!" she dug her heels into her horses sides, spurring him back to her family and directly into troubles line of fire. She didn't care she had to save her family, but she was on the other side of town and, while Gunner was fast, he wasn't that fast and that was a long way to run.

But she was Marianne Fairchild and she had to try. Just as she took the turn around the corner into the town square just as she saw the leader of Los Duendes looming over her deathly pale sister. Marianne didn't think, she flicked the button, lashing down her Colt's pearl handle and whipped out the pistol firing.

The bullet hit it's mark knocking his hat clean off his head. The gangly man spun his angry blue eyes on her and seeing her cocking her gun for another shot and riding like a wild Indian toward him.

"Alright, you sorry curs, back to the hideout!" he shouted to his gang. The outlaws whooped as they stampeded out of town. Marianne wanted to follow them and give them a good beating and a piece of her mind. But her sister's distraught, tear-stained face stopped her. She shoved her colt back into its holster and jumped from Gunner's back once she reined her horse to a stop.

"Dawn!" she cried, "Are you alright?"

"Marianne, darling, there you are," Marianne grit her teeth so hard she heard them crack. "I was so worried when those bandits stormed the town. I fought off at least a dozen of 'em," Roland bragged. Marianne took in his unmussed hair, his dry, un-sweat stained clothes and brow with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," she said flatly, and almost told him just what she thought of his fight with a dozen bandits, when her sister's hysterics stopped her.

"Mari-Mariannne!" Dawn cried.

"Look, _Sheriff_ ," Marianne spat, "I would love to hear how you 'single handedly ran off all the bandits' and somehow remained so… the same, but as you can see my sister needs me. If you'll excuse me," she said, swinging back up into Gunner's saddle. "Papa, shall we?" she asked polite and curt, knowing he would have a fit about her secreted away Colt pistol later but wouldn't actually do anything about it because of what she had done to save her sister. If nothing else she could use the old, "a lady needs some form of protection in these dangerous times" excuse.

When they got home Sunny took the horses and wagon back to the barn and glanced worried at Dawn. Marianne gave him a look saying that Dawn would tell him soon but not yet. Now she needed her sister.

Dawn collapsed into Marianne's arms and cried as the elder sister led the young blond into the house. She looked pleadingly at their Father who just looked sadly at his daughters and went to his study wiping a stray tear along the way.

"Dawn, what happened? What did that thug do to you?" Marianne asked, sitting her sister down on the chaise lounge in the hall.

"He, he," Dawn hiccupped, lifting her white lace gloved hand to her bare throat where she always wore their mother's primrose and butterfly choker with rare pink diamonds. It was missing and Marianne felt her rage boiling anew.

"That bastard," she hissed.

"Marianne!" Dawn gasped scandalized.

"Sorry," Marianne said. "Don't worry, Dawn, I'll get Mother's necklace back. Promise."

"You will do no such thing, Marianne Fairchild," their father's voice said. "This is a job for the Sheriff which you are not, young lady. It is bad enough you have a man's gun instead of a Derringer like other ladies but you will _not_ go out looking for a man's trouble."

"So you are going to send the hapless halfwit for the town's precious possessions?" she shouted. "I can do this, Papa."

"Absolutely out of the question, Marianne. Put it out of your mind," he said. Marianne fumed and spun storming upstairs.

000

Bog sat in his room at the old abandoned church where Los Duendes hid out. He held his hat in front of him staring at the bullet hole that almost took his life.

That girl… she sat the horse and handled the gun like she had been born in saddle with pistol in hand.

"You got lots of nice stuff, Bog," growled a familiar voice.

"Thank you, Mother," he muttered, rolling his eyes and setting his hat back on his head. Unfortunately, that drew her eyes straight to the bullet hole.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded, storming over to him with her waddling walk, her back stooped and her dress, the height of fashion ten years ago, a faded calico hanging listlessly from her aged body, her greying red hair falling from the curls she had forced them into that morning.

"Nothing, she missed," he growled turning away.

"She! She? Was she pretty?" Griselda asked.

"Mother!" Bog yelped.

"What!? I was just askin'! Any girl can shoot like that has got to be able to keep you in line," she said picking up an emerald broach.

"Like what? She missed!"

Griselda snatched the black felt hat, stained grey around the brim with many years' worth of long days in the sun and pointed at the bullet hole just north of where his head was. "That wasn't a miss, boy. That was dead on. She meant to miss you. _That_ is what a sane person calls a warning shot."

Bog scoffed and turned back to the necklace in his hand. All that fuss over one little necklace. He remembered her brown eyes like fire under the brim of her pale hat. That woman was nothing but trouble and his mother had no idea what she was talking about. She wasn't even there. A warning shot his boots. She was a lady with a gun trying to play tough. He had no idea of the hornet's nest that was preparing itself in Rio de Hadas.

 **Surprise! Haha I hope everyone is still loving this thing!**

 **Moriko Saki: Thanks I am glad you like it. I already have all of it written though. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here's more! Enjoys my loflies!**

It was late at night and the house was silent and dark. Marianne ran the shears through her hair, slicing her long locks off without a second look. When her once long brown hair, straight as a board, lay at her feet she pulled her hat down low over her eyes.

Never mind what her father said. Never mind that oaf of a Sheriff. She could do this. She tightened the belt around her waist, feeling oddly free in trousers instead of a ladies skirts and petticoats. Marianne checked her gun, five bullets, good. Dagger? Sharp as can be. Perfect. She read over her note one last time and placed it on her vanity mirror. With a deep breath, she turned down her oil lamp and slipped out the door of her room and down the stairs in stocking feet to the door. Boots and saddlebags full of essentials in hand.

"Marianne?" Dawn's little voice squeaked from the top of the stairs. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dawn, it's me. Go back to bed," she whispered.

"What are you doing up?" the sleepy younger sister asked through a yawn.

"Nothing, nothing… just… just going out for a little ride. Blowing off some steam. Alright?" she asked. Marianne heard Dawn's bare feet pad down the dark wooden staircase.

Her blue eyes caught the moonlight reflecting it back like watery, worried, pools. "You're going after them aren't you?"

"Don't tell, Papa," Marianne pleaded.

"I won't," Dawn sighed sadly. Marianne turned to go out the door and heard Dawn's gasp at her missing long hair, that had been so like their mother's before the Cholera took her. "Marianne," she said as her sister opened the backdoor to head out to the barn for Gunner, "Be careful. Please. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, Dawn. And I promise to bring Mother's necklace back to you as well."

"You just bring you back to us," she whispered. Marianne nodded though she doubted Dawn saw it in the darkness of the night.

The elder of the two slipped out of the house and off the wood wrap around porch before slipping on her boots and running to the stables. Luckily the moon was full tonight and there was no need of a lantern as she saddled her faithful sorrel.

With one final note for Sunny tacked to the tack room door she led Gunner out of the stall and out to the street. With a heavy heart, Marianne looked over her shoulder at her home. She thought of calling the whole stupid plan off but she had to do this. For Dawn as well as for herself.

"Come on, Gunner," she whispered patting the big horses neck and trotting off into the night.

000

Dawn watched her sister ride off into the night. She knew why her sister felt so adamant about this but she hoped that she would be safe.

That gang of outlaws, Los Duendes, weren't just someone Marianne could outsmart in her usual way. And their leader, Branson "Bog" King, was the worst of the worst. It was said that he was as 'ruthless as a one eyed rattlesnake with a toothake' if she was quoting that cowboy correctly.

Sure Marianne was a force to be reckoned with, the same cowboy calling her, 'feistier than a tumbleweed in a tornado.' He used a lot of cowboy euphemisms, now that she thought about it.

Dawn just had to talk to somebody so she tossed a couple of pebbles down at the bunkhouse where the farmhands and house help stayed. Pare opened the window.

"Miss Fairchild?" he asked looking up at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Tell Sunny to meet me at the paddock, please, Mister Pare," she whispered politely, always remembering her decorum.

"Yes'm," he said disappearing again.

Dawn donned her robe and made sure she was adequately covered before slipping out of the house just like her sister, knowing that after his nightly brandy, nothing could wake their father.

"Miss Dawn?" Sunny whispered softly so as not to spook the horses grazing and sleeping in the paddock.

"Sunny, over here," she whispered back.

"What's wrong? I heard about the attack today, are you alright?" he asked taking his friends hands worried.

"I'm fine, Sunny but Marianne…" tears welled in her big blue eyes again, "…Marianne left… she… she's gone after the bandits. Sunny, I'm scared for her."

Sunny blinked at her for a moment before Dawn launched herself into his arms. A bit stunned he gently placed his hands on her back and stroked soothing circles into the silk robe.

"It's alright, Miss Dawn," he said. "You know how Miss Marianne is. She doesn't like it when anyone messes with the people she cares about."

"But this isn't some schoolyard bully, Sunny," Dawn cried as loud as she dared, pulling back and swatting him in reprimand, "These are _Los Duendes!_ They are professional killers and thieves and… and… and who knows what else!"

"I am sure she'll be alright, Miss Dawn," Sunny said. "Now, it's been a trying day for you. Maybe it's best if you get a little shut eye."

Dawn sniffed but nodded in compliance. "If you say so," she said. "Goodnight, Sunny." With that she turned and went back into the house.

"Goodnight, Miss Dawn," he said, turning to head back to the bunkhouse, his own worry for his friend weighing heavy on his mind. She would be alright. She was Miss Marianne! But some nagging feeling told him this was going to change everything.

 **As promised a chapter a night. I may do some art for this tomorrow too. Wish me luck my dearies!**

 **nemo: thanks, my tumblr fans adored it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little love for chapter 3… oh well maybe chapter 4 will have more of a bang for its buck.**

Marianne rolled up her blanket and tied it onto the saddle behind the seat over her saddlebags. She reached into the bag and pulled out a corn biscuit and bit into it. It was dry and tasteless but it was food and she needed the nutrients. She knelt by the stream she had camped by and filled the canteen with water.

Marianne had no idea where Los Duendes hideout was, no one did, but she had seen which direction they had gone and Pare Strongheart, the Indian her father had hired to help on the farm, had taught her a thing or two about tracking.

With a sigh the rogue lady swung up into the saddle. She agreed it was much more simple to swing up, and ride without a cumbersome skirt, riding skirt or no. She could get used to this rogue life.

"Alright, men, we are out here looking for Los Duendes and Miss Marianne Fairchild. No telling what she was thinking running out here like that. This is no place for a woman," she heard Roland just over the hill.

Shoot. How fast could Gunner run without being detected… not at all. "Damn," she hissed. She flicked the button on her holster and readied her gun. Thank God, Marianne knew that Roland and his boys rode green horses because it made them 'look tougher.' Give her a good old dead broke horse any day of the week.

Just as his hat was seen over the rim of the hill, she drew her gun and fired into the air. She heard at least ten horses scream and saw a few cowboy hats flying high in the air and it didn't take a genius to figure the green broke horses bucking like wild broncs.

Marianne bit back a chuckle as she spurred her horse on and disappeared from the horizon and raced after the trail that the bandits left, not so subtly. It was really amazing no one had been able to track their hideout til now. Of course everybody was scared witless of them.

She was, too. Marianne wasn't insane, she was properly frightened of Los Duendes, too, but she was more angry than she was afraid.

Those bastards scared her sister, stole her mother's necklace, one of their last physical things that they had from their mother. Marianne slowed Gunner down and glanced behind her. Nothing. Well the stray green horse running for freedom but none of the boys who were probably still trying pick themselves up.

Marianne snorted and kicked her horse up to a trot. Keeping an eye on the ground for the tracks and an ear behind her for sounds of approaching riders. By midafternoon she stopped and fed a corn biscuit to Gunner who took extra time to lick the salt from her hands then dropped his head to graze at the grass. She poured him some water and they continued on their journey.

000

It was nearly dark when the sight of an old Mexican stone convent on the horizon welcomed her sight. After a long day in the saddle she was ready for some rest. Only she wasn't going to get it. Even from this distance some mile and a half out she could hear the rowdy ruckus going on in the once holy building.

Marianne sighed. So much for resting tonight. This looked like the secret hideout of Los Duendes. Marianne grumbled and sighed and gently nudged Gunner down the hill to the hideout. She would have much preferred showing up well rested and pissed, but exhausted and spitting mad worked, too.

So Marianne grit her teeth as realized what she was planning. She spurred Gunner to a run and took off. She was gonna run the gates.

000

Bog sat in his chair, one foot flopped on the table, his chair reared back, and a bottle of taquilla in one hand as he watched his gang revel in their vicotory of their latest score of a town to the east with some unknown name that he didn't really care anything about. They came away with a fairly good haul and that meant party tonight.

Suddenly Sara "Sugar" Plum, who had previously been singing on stage gave a screech and a huge sorrel gelding with a tiny little rider, mask on his face barreled into the room. The horse reared and roared at the same time. When his hooves came down, Bog was looking down the barrel of a shining, silver pearl handled Colt.

"You raided the town of Los Duendes a couple of days ago. I want their jewels and possessions back," snarled a female voice.

Bog blinked in surprise, not at the gun but the fact that a girl was wielding it. "You!" he shouted jumping up and reaching up to jerk the bandanna off her very feminine face.

Marianne saw the obvious bullet hole in his hat from this vantage point, "You!" she shouted back, swinging off the horse who snorted and dipped his head the commotion obviously not phasing him at all.

"You shot at me!" he shouted back.

"You robbed my town!" she yelled right back and with the last word she swung his fist and punched him as hard as her little fist would allow in his face, knocking his head to the side.

Bog spun and grabbed her hand holding the gun and twisting her wrist aside. Marianne gasped in pain but never broke her gaze with his. He thought he had her as he gripped her wrist tighter a nasty grin spreading over his long face.

He thought wrong and realized it when her little boot slammed hard into his shin. He yelped and released her arm jumping back to nurse his wounded shin.

"You little viper," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she said cocking the gun with one hand like an expert. She had done this before. Many times. His mother could have been right. One thing was for sure. This girl was dangerous and on a mission.

"Then show me, Tough Girl."

 **Hahahaha! The Cliffhanger Queen strikes again! Okay for reference Gunner is based off of my own horse Boomer. I love that horse, you couldn't scare him with dynamite under his belly! Anyway… hope you guys enjoyed it. Love reviews, reposts, and likes. The more messages the better.**

 **tmwillson3: This is gonna be great dude. I promise.**

 **NoAverageAngel76: :D Here ya go mon cheri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay the last chapter did better but we still gotta make it thrive guys! LIVE! LIVE YOU BUGGER!**

Marianne glared down the barrel of her gun at the tall leader of Los Duendes. Her finger twitched on the trigger. She knew she couldn't shoot him here. Too many people and if that wasn't enough too many people on his side.

She un-cocked her gun and put it back in her holster. Her dark brown eyes roaming around the room, her horse making for an odd scene in the middle of it. Her hand remained hovering over it still though, wary of anyone near her coming at her with anything resembling a threat.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about them," Bog growled. "This is between us and they know it."

"I don't like an audience when I am about to beat down their boss," she muttered, fingers twitching against the pearl handle of the gun.

Bog looked around, "Everybody _OUT!"_ he shouted to the top of his lungs making everyone flinch and run out the various exits.

"Now, let's settle this like adults," she muttered.

"I won't hold back on you just because you a wee lass," he said unlatching his gun belt from his waist and letting it drop. "But we might as well make this a fair fight. No guns. Just fists."

"Afraid I'm too fast of a draw for you?" she asked with a cocky grin gesturing to his hat.

His face twisted in an angry scowl. "Not in the least but I don't want to have to clean blood off the floor… again," he said, hoping to fluster her fighting spirit.

Marianne gave a grin as she let her own gunbelt drop to the floor as well. "Oh there will be blood," she promised. Bog grinned, it was going to be fun teaching this little lady how right she was.

She dove at him, her immediate display skill a shock to him, as he reeled to counter her strike. His fist caught hers as she swung at him with a still shocking amount of force for a supposed lady. He stepped back and took a better stance as he pushed her tiny little hand back and leaned his giant lanky form over her.

"Not bad, Tough Girl," he said smiling, pushing her back, half expecting her light little frame to fall onto the floorboards. She caught herself and dropped into a similar stance as him.

"Well a lady has to protect herself," Marianne said tossing her hair as if it wasn't pinned by her wide brimmed white hat.

"Ah tough and clever," he said, "Let's see how strong you are."

"Bad enough to take you on, you beanpole," she growled. She dove at him again and barreled into his stomach knocking him into the table with a crash of glass bottles and wood table.

"Ooommfff," he grunted, as the wood broke under his back. He groaned as Marianne shoved herself back and into her fighting stance again.

"Need any help, in here?" he heard Thang shout from outside.

"No!" Bog shouted back at the simpleton.

"You sure about that?" Marianne asked, "As it stands its two to none."

"Oh don't count me out yet. I have been in way tougher fights than this and won."

"You've already underestimated me," Marianne snarled, "You really want to go there again?"

Bog smirked and returned her barrel from earlier, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder onto the hard stone ground.

"Ohh!" she gasped, the wind being knocked out of her. He smirked over her and she spun knocking her feet out from under him.

Bog let out a yell as his tall form hit the ground with a thud. He glared over at her and she glared back just as vehemently. Their breath was heaving and they could barely move they were exhausted.

"You ass," she gasped.

"Says someone who fights just as bad," he growled back. "What is it you want so bad?"

"I want my mother's necklace," she snarled as they got to their feet. "And all the other possessions of the citizens of Los Duendes." Bog shook his head.

"Why should we humor you?"

Marianne's eyes glassed over, "That necklace is the last thing my sister and I have of our mother."

Bog's face softened, "Alright."

"What?"

"I said alright, Tough Girl, follow me. I'll take you to where we stash the loot and you can get your mother's necklace from there."

Marianne looked at him funny and bent to pick up her gunbelt, as he did the same. They started out of the room and Marianne paused at the door, taking Gunner's reigns in hand. She looked at him and pushed her shockingly short hair behind an ear.

"I'm Marianne, by the way," she said by way of introduction as she let her horse go in the yard that he led them through, knowing the horse would go where the other horses were or just fall asleep where he stood conserving energy.

"Bog," he replied curtly. Marianne pulled a face.

"Bog? What kind of name is that?"

He turned on her his blue eyes flashing, "Mine."

"Oh don't let him fool ya," came a gravelly voice from one of the corridors. Bog groaned audibly in the echoing chambers.

"Mother," he growled at the unseen voice.

"Bog's a big softy. His given name is Branson King but what kinda thief's name is that? So the boys gave him the name Bog for his accent. His father was from Scotland and came out here to ranch. Didn't turn out so well but Branson got his father's brogue."

The stooped old woman hobbled out of her room. "Aren't you a lovely thing," she said smiling up at the concerned Marianne. "She a new member of the gang? I always said you could do with a few more women in that posse."

"No, Mother she is just here to get a necklace."

"Oh! You must be that girl he was going on about from Rio de Hadas? You the one who shot up his hat? Did you miss or were you aiming for it, sweetie?" she asked her questions a mile a minute.

"Uuuhhh Yeah…" Marianne said confused.

"I told you," the stooped Griselda shouted swatting his arm. "Alright you two go on. And keep in mind dearie, there is an opening in the gang if you want to ride for us," she shouted as they continued down into the deeper parts of the old convent.

"There isn't," Bog said quickly.

"I wasn't asking," she said just as quickly.

They got to the door at the bottom of the stairs and Bog placed his hand on the handle, his form ducking so as to not bump his head on the ceiling. "Now you are only to get your mother's necklace, is that understood? The rest is for a… more worthy cause."

"What? Booze and women?" she asked crossing her arms.

Bog flinched and opened the door a crack. "I'd rather not discuss my finances with a goody two shoes little princess," he said. He opened the door and Marianne felt her jaw drop. The room was full of jewelry and money and gold.

"Holy. Shit," she gasped.

 **Comments? Concerns? Reviews?**

 **tmwillson3: Maybe not but still one hell of a fight.**

 **Guest: Aww 333 that made my century.**

 **NoAverageAngel76: You are too sweet *blush* thank you :) I will let you know when my book comes out :D (First one is poetry but most of my fairy one's will be dedicated to the Strangers :D)**

 **Jellybelly: And let it be glorious haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… Anyway here is where Marianne turns official outlaw.**

Marianne found her sister's necklace rather quickly considering how much was on the table. She scooped up the primrose butterfly necklace and stuffed it in her britches pocket before looking up awkwardly up at him. "Thanks."

Bog nodded and they started back up to the top when Stuff came waddling down the stairs, breath huffing. "Boss," she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked, voice harsh again.

"Lawmen," she huffed. Marianne paled then turned red.

"No," she gasped shoving past the rotund woman and up to the top, Bog not far behind, demanding to know what she was talking about. When she made it to the wall of the convent she slammed her tiny little fist against the stone.

"Friends of yours, I presume," he growled grabbing her arm painfully.

"Uh, no," she shot back, trying to jerk her arm free.

"Don't be so daft! I know they are from Rio de Hadas!" he shouted.

"I can't believe the bastard found me! I came out here on my own and he can't track his way out of a paper bag!" she yelled.

He and his men rode up to the gates, the other men and women in Bog's posse training their rifles and six shooters on them. He gripped her arm tighter as the Sheriff rode right up to the gates like he couldn't be harmed.

"For the love of God, please shoot his pompous ass," she begged.

Bog looked at her funny before turning when addressed by Sheriff Roland. "Am I speakin' to the leader of this here outfit?" he asked looking up at him. "I see you have the lovely Miss Fairchild."

"Please, I'm going to vomit," she begged.

"Release, Miss Fairchild to me as well as the possessions of the citizens of Rio de Hadas. Turn yourselves in and no one will get hurt," he said smiling that damned smile Marianne once found so charming up at her.

She gave an audible 'urk' and covered her mouth with her free hand.

Bog smirked at her reaction then looked back down at the haughty man looking up at them like some knight in shining armor. He eased his grip on her arm.

"What if she doesnea wish to return with ye?" he yelled, his brogue thickening.

"Why would she wish to stay with a scoundrel like you?" he asked and Bog's grip tightened again. He stopped tightening his grip when he heard her hiss in pain. He glanced over to the clearly pissed woman.

"Ow," she growled, finally succeeding in jerking her arm away from him.

As much as what the Sheriff had said hurt, he was right. Bog had tried to love once. Tried to go straight once. But that crashed when he found out the woman was already married. He let Sugar hang around but wished that even she would leave, not having any taste for anything resembling romance anymore. It didn't deter his mother but he dissuaded every woman she tried to push his direction.

Judging from the reaction to the Sheriff they had a history that was similar and yet nowhere near the same, but with very like results. He noticed her little hands ball into fierce fists. She most certainly did not like this man.

"I'm not giving her up if the lass doesn't want to go," he said. He may not be one for love and chivalry but respect? She had beyond earned it and if she didn't want to go with him then she didn't have to.

"Now I am sure Miss Fairchild doesn't wish to be prisoner here with you and your monsters," he said.

"She is free to leave if she desires," Bog shot back raising both hands and stepping back from her.

"Come on, Marianne, I am here to take you home, darlin'. You got your papa worried sick," Roland crooned.

"I beg you to shoot him," Marianne growled sarcastically. At least he hoped it was sarcastically. The Sheriff raised his hand up to her and blinked his big green eyes at her.

"Screw it. I'll shoot him myself," she snarled, drawing her gun and aiming.

Bog saw a flash of fear in the Sheriff's eye, and while he felt assured that whatever he had done to Marianne warranted a good shooting, he also didn't think it a good idea to fire on a supposed man of the law.

"Now Marianne," he tried crooning, "How would it look, you shooting your fiancé?" he asked. Bog blanched and Marianne's eyes flashed. Before Bog could stop her she fired directly beside Roland's pinto's hoof. As predicted the little stud screamed and flew into bucking, throwing the Sheriff to the ground.

Marianne reholstered her gun and laughed at him as he stood and brushed off his clothes. "Now _that_ is funny," she laughed and Bog heard some of his posse laughing with her.

Marianne leaned over the stone wall again and clenched her fists white against the stone, her face an angry scowl of female rage. Bog was glad he hadn't seen that side of her in their fight. That side just wanted her mother's necklace. This side wanted blood. Real blood.

"Get this through your thick skull, you sorry excuse of a Sherrif. I am _not_ your fiancé. I am my own woman and if not going back with you means I am an outlaw now… then consider me a member of Los Duendes. I. Am. Not. Going. With. You."

Bog looked at her surprised and glanced over the wall into the courtyard when he heard some of his posse cheering in encouragement. His sharp glare cut them off.

"And you assume you are welcome?" he asked. She was of course. Her kind of fire was just what his band of brigands needed but he didn't need her to assert herself into it and wind up his boss.

"I assumed when you said it was my choice that was my invitation to join," Marianne said. Bog shrugged then leaning back out to Roland, "You heard her. Get on, you cur."

"This ain't over. I will be back for you Marianne. I promise, darlin'," he shouted gathering his horse and riding off.

"Well, we may have just stirred up a hornets nest," Marianne muttered.

"Maybe," Bog agreed then turned to her with a dark crooked smile on his face. "Welcome to Los Duendes, Tough Girl."

 **Well it was a trick but I made the transition. 10 pts for Ravenclaw! *ahem* anyway so I think this baby's fanbase is growing I always love a growing fanbase. Maketh me happy. So keep up the reviews, reblogs, and such dearies.**

 **RockenRose: Awww 3 thankies sooo much**

 **NoAverageAngel76: :D yep yep**

 **Guest: Can haha**

 **BatZ: here ya go**

 **Seiliez Wingalas: ;) you'll find out sooner or later**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am going to learn to quit bragging on myself eventually. I try to post new chapters at night when 80% of people are off work but *shrug* I don't know if you guys just don't see em or what but I am going to try posting a little earlier. Here we go Chapter Seven! Griselda it is** _ **your**_ **time to shine!**

"So you really want to be an outlaw?" he asked.

Marianne shrugged, "I was an atrocious lady. I mean yes I knew the proper decorum and how to behave but I much preferred being on the back of my horse, gun in hand."

Bog chuckled, "Yeah, you don't seem like the tea and social dances type."

"Me, no. Not so much but my sister…" she trailed off Bog turned back to her and noticed the faraway look in her eyes as the horse brush in her hand stilled.

"What?" he asked.

"My sister," Marianne sighed. "The whole reason I came out here was to get this damned necklace back for her and now I am here for good. I mean she has Sunny but I am her sister and I promised Mother I would protect her."

Bog looked around, "You can still leave if you want to?" he said hoping and praying that she wouldn't. He hated to admit, even to himself, it but she was starting to grow on him.

"Is it true!" came the grating voice of his mother from the stable door. Bog flinched of course his mother would have heard. The whole gang was probably abuzz now.

"What?" Marianne asked looking around Gunner's tall flank.

"Are you really Los Duendes newest member?" she asked dashing up to the girl as best she could and taking her hands looking up from her stooped position.

"Uhhh…" she blinked at the elderly woman then at Bog. She gave a small smile and shrugged. "I guess."

"Excellent!" Griselda shouted. "She is gonna be good for you, Bog."

Bog went from calmly happy to flummoxed in an instant. "Wait! What?!" he demanded following his mother and the woman he was dragging to the living quarters. "What are you talking about?! Mother?!"

Of course Griselda didn't stop waddling along or talking to Marianne. She continued chatting and talking of things that embarrassed Bog so badly that he almost dove back into the stables and would have just about broke a kerosene lamp to die.

"He was the weirdest looking child you have ever seen, had that long crooked nose and that sharp face, looks just like his father did. He was never good at farming but was always a sneaky little thief. Wasn't bad with a gun or a horse neither."

Marianne looked, pleadingly over her shoulder at the scrambling gang leader trying to catch up with his mother and the newest member of his gang. She had to suppress a snickering laugh at that.

"Of course there are some of his points you are gonna have to work on, or learn to live with, but it's nothing a smart, pretty girl you can't handle," she said. "You two are gonna be so good for each other."

At this Marianne pulled up short. "Wait, what?" she said this time, giving Bog time to catch up to them. His mother was surprisingly fast when she wanted to be.

"Well it's obvious," Griselda growled out in her loud voice, placing one hand on her hip and gesturing to them with the other, "You two are perfect for each other."

Marianne and Bog glanced at one another and took a couple of steps back, hands raised defensively.

"I just came to get my sister's necklace. I am only joining because my other option is going home and hearing my incompetent ex-fiancé gloat over how he saved me, which he most assuredly did not."

"And because she has one hell of a right hook, can obviously shoot damned good, and sits a horse like she was born for it," Bog added. Marianne smiled a little at the compliment. "But we are in _no way_ , now nor never, courting."

"Hell no," Marianne agreed.

Griselda squinted at the two, her beady little eyes flicking between them. Bog and Marianne shifted nervously under her glare.

She huffed and waved her hands at the two of them as if batting away their nonsensical words. "Mother's know these things. Bog, I know you know this from when I warned you about that little floosy you were so interested in that ended up breaking your heart, but didn't your mother ever say anything about any of this, sweetie?" she asked turning to Marianne.

The woman dropped her eyes and bit her lip.

Bog took over at this point, "She lost her mother at a young age, Mother. The necklace that she came here so adamantly in search of for her sister once belonged to their mother."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Griselda said, taking her hands in a consoling matter.

"The Primrose Butterfly necklace was her most treasured piece of jewelry. That's why Dawn has it. She is much more of a jewelry lover and I usually break the chain or something. Papa says I look like her and when I see Dawn with the necklace I know that we will both always remind him of the good times he and Mother had together…"

"Do you want to bring it back to her?" Bog asked. "I'll … send someone with you if you like or you can choose to stay. It is all up to you."

"Thanks. I'll decide in the morning. It has been a really long day and I could use some rest," she muttered.

Bog nodded. "Brutus!" he shouted waving the huge strong man over. "Show Miss Fairchild to her room."

"Marianne," she said. "If I'm an outlaw now, no need to keep a lady's title."

"Right. Show Marianne to her room would you?" Brutus nodded and gestured for her to follow.

Griselda grabbed Bog's arm as he started past. "You remember this, boy. That girl is perfect for you and you better damned well not let her go. You hear me. She is your second chance and you let this slip through your fingers and I will send you straight to see your father. You hear me?"

"Mother, I am not letting something like that happen to me ever again. You know how I feel about love," he said walking away. "I am not falling in love ever again. And judging from her reaction to the Sheriff today, she isn't open to love either."

"That's when you need it the most, and sometimes you fall whether you know it or not," she said with a pat to his arm and then she hobbled off to her room.

Bog stared after her for a few more minutes, then shook his head and went off to his own room.

 **Ahhhhhh! Griselda the genius crazy perfect mom! Enjoy my loflies and remember I like reviews and reblogs. They maketh me so happy :D**

 **tmwillson3: Oh you are gonna love it**

 **Guest: Ohhh it gets so much better in El Bosque Oscura Ranch.**

 **Storylady35: They are just crazy haters. This movie is epic!**

 **goofymoon: Thanks**

 **Guest: I am glad you are enjoying it: )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh. My. Sjöfn! Everybody loved Griselda's nagging at the two of those dorks! You guys are awesome. This whole fandom is friggin awesome.**

The next morning, Marianne awoke in the strange new room and it took her a moment to remember what had transpired the night previous. Marianne stretched and rolled over. There was a sudden thundering against her door and she jumped.

"What?!" she yelled, loving not having to be a proper lady anymore.

"A train, Miss Marianne!" shouted a familiar voice she recognized as Stuff. "Let's ride."

Marianne was suddenly awake and slung her clothes on, still caked with dirt from the previous days. She wrapped her bandana around her neck and dashed out the door following the other gang members to the stables.

While the other horses were prancing eager for the upcoming run, Gunner stood asleep while Marianne saddled him. Thang looked in at her as he fought to get his horse to take the bit. "Wouldn't you like a more… active horse, Miss Marianne?" he asked.

"Gunner's never let me down before," Marianne said leading the calm horse outside and swinging up into the high seat of her saddle. Bog's horse thundered to the front of the pack and even on the giant half Percheron stallion, he was imposing and looked bigger than the horse.

"We've got a New York Railways Train full of bank money going to a town to buy off another batch of ranchers and farmers. You lot know what to do! Let's ride!" he shouted. Marianne glanced at the other's cheering and smiled at them still unsure of everything. The gates to the old convent opened and the riders raced off.

Gunner went from dead head to speed demon in moments. Thang, Stuff, and the others gaped in awe as the horse went from dead last to eating up ground, long body stretched, ears pinned, and in moments he was almost outpacing Bog's long legged horse. Even Bog watched in shock as she passed him a wicked smirk on her lips.

Bog laughed and spurred his horse on as they raced over the plains. Marianne pulled Gunner back so that Bog could lead them to the train they were supposed to rob.

She could see the smoke from the train before they even rounded over the hill. He saw a mad smile and a familiar wild glee in her eyes as she shifted her bandanna over her nose as they raced down to the train thundering down the tracks.

"Right, Tough Girl, only those of us who know how to jump a train are doing this. You keep watch and learn," Bog laughed.

Marianne shot him a glance and then turned to face their destination once again. She leaned over Gunner's neck and Bog pulled up short. She wasn't…

She edged closer to the platform, her hand easing out.

"Damn," he snarled and raced forward to try and stop her but was too late as her little hand grabbed the railing. _Oh God she's gonna rip her damned arm off!_ his mind screamed. Instead of keeping her feet in the sturrips and maiming herself, she kicked herself out of her saddle and swung into the car like an old pro, her free hand landing on her gun a second it was drawn and ready to shoot.

Bog blinked in surprise and then followed close behind, followed by some of the older, more skilled train jumpers in the gang, they seemed to know exactly what to do. Some guarding doors some keeping a lookout.

"Come on," he said to Marianne, "We'll get the haul," he said, grabbing her arm and gesturing to the front of the next car. She nodded and followed.

He led them into the money car filled with armed guards wielding shotguns.

"Lookout," she growled and ducked around him and fired three rounds into the guards legs, dropping them one by one. He glanced at her impressed and strode forward with his imposing form. The Teller's hands shot up in the air.

"Smart move," he growled taking the Bank Bags and slinging it over his shoulder and sliding the car door open. He turned his head slightly and hollered a 'let's go' over his shoulder. Marianne kept her eye on the wounded men, their guns now safely away but saw the Los Duendes dive onto the backs of their fellow Los Duendes' horses and clinging to them as they headed off to look for their horses. Bog dove next onto a horse with Thang.

"Come on, Tough Girl!" he shouted. Stuff rode up next to the car and waved her gnarled hand.

Marianne looked back and gave out a loud whistle. Bog heard the thundering of hooves and his head whipped around. Gunner was gaining and gave a nip at Stuff's horse as he shoved the mare out of the way.

Bog watched in amazement as she leapt into the saddle and spun her horse back around. "What are you all gawking at?" she asked yanking her mask down. "Let's get out of here!"

All of the gang was staring but Bog was gawking. How did she…?

000

"What do you mean Los Duendes kidnapped my sister?!" Dawn screeched clinging to her tiny gloved hands as Roland delivered the news.

"I tried to get her back but they fired at us, and we barely got away," Roland said.

"This is unacceptable!" Mayor Fairchild roared. "Gather as many men as you need and bring my daughter back."

"The New York Railway Company has offered to send out extra guards. We've received a telegram moments ago saying they would send some men out for a price. We could use the extra guns," Roland said smirking that snake in the grass smile he had.

"Done," the mayor said.

Dawn wondered off and found Sunny. "I heard, Miss Dawn," he said hugging his friend as she cried.

"Dad said he's bringing in men from the New York Railway to help," she sobbed. Sunny jerked back in surprise.

"What? Miss Dawn they are nothing but trouble."

"But they will bring her back safe," she cried into his shoulder. Sunny patted Dawn on her back.

"Sheriff," he said stepping forward and raising his hand, "I would like to volunteer for the search party."

"Well I guess we could use all the help we could get," he chuckled sarcastically. Sunny hated him almost as much as Marianne but he had to make sure Dawn would be happy and smile again. If this was the way… so be it.

 **Well it was a nightmare to start but once I started writing I couldn't stop! Special thanks to abutterflyobsession for sending in some suggestions! I will be using all of them that I can. Cross my hearts ;)**

 **Jellybelly: Amen, son!**

 **Guest: As you command.**

 **tmwillson: She is good at the awkward.**

 **guest: Thanks as an aficionado of Westerns (my first love in movies) and a lover of animation (especially Strange Magic now) the fandom demanded it of me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well as usual we dropped again last night… did no one like the bad ass train robbery? Well then let's go to Sugar Plum's saloon to get totally sh** faced. :D**

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" Bog asked as they rode into a town Marianne had never even heard of.

"What?" Mairianne asked. "And where are we?"

"Theive's Hole," Bog replied nonchalantly, "The riding! The train jumping. I know they didn't teach you that in finishing school."

"No," Marianne said looking around in amazement at the town, "Wow so this is where all the thieves and robbers go to-"

"To mostly go to Sugar's saloon," he replied. "So where did you learn it?"

"What?" she asked glanced at him.

"The riding! Where did you learn it?"

"Oh that? Just something I learned from a traveling show," she waved off dismissively. "I thought that Sugar was one of your gang."

"She just preforms for us some weeks. She claims she owes us after we declared war on the New York Railway. They took her old town right out from under her. She was a respectable young lady, much like yourself, at one time. Then she started up her own saloon here and us outlaws just flocked to it. Mother should be here, waiting on us. She usually comes here when we go out on an incursion."

Marianne shrugged and dismounted wrapping the reins around the hitching post. Bog chuckled and led the way inside. Marianne immediately loved the atmosphere. Smokey and stinking of booze and tobacco. She did have negative thoughts and memories associated with saloons but this one was completely different than that one and it was perfect and… homey. She smiled and followed Bog to the bar leaning up against the rail.

"Good hunting today, boys?" asked the bubbly woman with the tall tiara and even taller hair. Everything about her was tinted blue and smiling.

"Yeah," Bog replied, "Marianne surprised us all. The girl has quite the knack for a train robbery."

"Hey, you're the girl who came barreling in the hideout the other day aren't you?" she said setting two shots of whiskey down.

"Yeah that's her," Bog said smirking.

"Sweetie, you scared the bejesus out of us," she chuckled. Then turning to Griselda who was serving behind the bar as well, "I see what you mean about them. They are perfect for each other."

Bog and Marianne both blushed and glanced at one another then away quickly. Sugar just laughed a trilling little laugh and escaped before they could shout at her but she didn't miss getting a shout of, "NO WE AREN'T!"

Marianne had just tossed back a shot, Bog not even noticing, nothing she did could surprise him at this point. They just talked amicably about the day's events as if they hadn't just robbed a train. All of a sudden a man slipped by and Marianne's face twisted in a shocked disturbed expression of rage. He just about asked what was wrong when, with a roar, she spun and decked him in the face.

"What the hell?" the cowboy demanded holding his jaw, "I just thought you might like some better company than a bean pole. Ain't that what your paid for." Marianne's face was a mix of pure shock and rage.

"What?" she roared. That's when Bog stood his full height.

"Is he bothering you, Marianne?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself," she snarled back. Bog glanced up and noticed the room separating into sides and saw the fight before the second punch was thrown.

"Damn," he heard his mother mutter and saw her start tucking away the booze so that Plum wouldn't lose her profits. "Don't break all of 'em! They are paying customers!" she shouted as Marianne dove into the fray.

"Hey!" Bog shouted as the Los Duendes gang barreled into the cowboys and other gangs.

He tried to keep her in sight, she was, after all, a lady even if she could almost deck a full grown horse to the ground. He caught a flash of her short cropped brown hair flying wildly as she swung and kicked and tossed cowboys aside like something out of one of those old stories his father told him from Scotland.

However his concentration was broken when some bastard smashed a chair over his head. Bog staggered and shook his head. He collapsed, shaking his head, his vision swimming.

"Need any help?" he heard Thang's grating voice in his ear.

"NO!" Bog shouted, thundering up from where he fell to the floor, his fist connecting with the crunching cartilage in the other cowboys face. There was a spurt of blood as he fell back grasping his broken nose. Bog jumped when a warm back slammed against his own back. He glanced behind him ready to break someone but saw Marianne with a snarl and blood on her little face.

The sight of blood on her made him see red and released the beast within him. He grabbed the first thing his hand lighted on, a bottle of whiskey that Sugar had left for them. With a swing he smashed the thick brown glass against one cowboys head and he dropped like Bog had previously been dropped.

Marianne suddenly surprised him by grabbing metal pan and swinging it at them slamming two cowboy's heads together. She and Bog shared a look and swung at the cowboys charging at each other.

"Bog, duck," she growled he looked up and saw her wielding a broken stick like a sword. She swung the stick down and smashed it over one's head. He grabbed another piece of wood and swung it like a staff. Knocking three off their feet.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Sugar's lilting voice turning threatening. Everything stopped and everyone turned to her. "This isn't a brawling house! You wanna fight take it outside! You lot know the rules! Respect each other and my girls! Now! If you are all done being absolute cow pies! You asses are gonna put this place right!"

Bog and Marianne looked around at the devastation they had caused. Bog chuckled, "Damn, Tough Girl, remind me to never get on your bad side."

"You've already been there, once," she said smirking.

"Good point," he agreed tossing the stick away.

"Here you go," Griselda said handing them brooms. "Get to cleaning you two, troublemakers."

 **Haha fight… I love a good fight. I just hate writing a good fight. I hope I did it justice.**

 **Storylady35: Lolz ever wear boots without socks? I am sure he wears them haha.**

 **tmwillson: Oh hang on buddy it gets better**

 **NinjaHime96: sorry for the wait I don't get to use the internet as often as I would like**

 **Anony mouse101: well I am dyslexic and don't use an editor (as these stories are mostly to unblock my mind for my novels) but I am glad you like it :D**

 **WildChildALR: sorry again for the wait**

 **Shahrezard: Oh *blush* thank you… I am also working on a rodeo one but right now it's still in the conception stages. I look forward to seeing yours too as well 3**


End file.
